Tallahassee
by Mz. Jinky
Summary: "This is so stupid!" Tally screamed. She wasn't sad. She was sad a few weeks ago and was far from it now. Now, she was angry and she couldn't help it. "Whoa, whoa, Bobby! What's going on?" Dean intervened. "Tallahassee will be spending the summer with the two of you," Bobby explained. "Wait, why?" Dean questioned. "Because," Tally wept. "You're my father." Daughterfic.
1. You ARE the Father

**Hello readers! This is my first attempt at writing a Supernatural fanfiction! I've had this idea in my head for about two years now, but I wanted to get in control with my first story first before starting a new one.. if you enjoy Danny Phantom please check out my story "Watched"! Anywho, This is an AU version of Supernatural yet the characters will stay the same and there shouldn't be any spoilers in it (Cas might change, but not personality wise). I've already written like the first 5 or six chapters.. but I might break them up a bit because each chapter after chapter 1 is about 10 pages xD Ermm.. what else is there.. Oh! John Winchester is alive and so is Jess! Lisa is also in this story with lil Ben as a fourteen year old ^.^ I absolutely adore my new character Tally. She's got a lot of spunk and character. I hope you guys enjoy her. Tell me what you think and how I can improve :D please leave reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural... Yet, I am proud to own Tallahassee ^.^ (not the state o.o)**

**Ages: Dean-32, Sam- 28**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You **_**are**_** the Father**

"You said that you had something to show me , Bobby? I'm not only here to reminisce," Dean explained taking a sip from the coffee his Uncle offered him.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's nice to see you boys after so long," Bobby told them nervously. Dean and Sam could both tell what Bobby had to tell them wasn't going to be good.

"What's wrong, Bobby? Did something happen?" Sam questioned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'll get to it, I'll get to it. Let's just…relax for a while."

Robert Singer might as well have been Sam and Dean's second father. He was the brother of John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father. John and Bobby were inseparable, until their dreams separated each other. Bobby decided he wanted open a salvage yard for cars (Singer Salvage Yard) as John found his career as a cop in Kansas. Unfortunately, John's wife died in a house fire when Dean was four and Sam only 6 months old. John often took his sons to visit Bobby on vacations or weekends to South Dakota. With John and Bobby as their influences, Sam and Dean grew just as close.

Dean Winchester was very…lively. He still happened to have the hormones of a 17 year old, even at the age of 32. In high school, he was quite popular. Always with a new girl, always finding a way to sweet talk his teachers, and always the center of attention. He often spent his time taunting his brother in his adolescence and even attempting to help his father out on cases. The two were very close, he and his father. Dean followed every order and every request. Such as a soldier would to his superior. Dean had always had a strong devotion to his father.

Sam, however, couldn't have been more different. He was a bit more sensitive than his older brother. He wasn't all that popular in high school and was classified as a "nerd" for most of it. Always studying, always reading, and always curious to learn more than what school had to offer him. Dean enjoyed providing him nicknames for it; _Geek-boy _being Dean's favorite to use. A lot of the teasing stopped when Sam reached 6'2 at the age of fifteen. He grew two more inches before his growing stopped. He was very satisfied that now _he_ had something to tease Dean for.

And here they are now, back in South Dakota because Bobby had something "really important" to tell them. Dean almost refused to drive there because the last time they visited for something "really important", they were both attacked for Bobby thinking they were robbers. Sam was pointed at with a pistol (Bobby was very well known for his collection of guns).

As brutal as the car ride over to South Dakota was, they were able to make it in one piece. Yet Bobby refused to tell them why they came all this way in the first place.

"Bobby, come on. We've been here for two hours. Tell us what's going on," Sam persisted with irritation.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you guys…" Bobby started. "She's- "

"Come on! Uncle Bobby, you told me that you'd help me with my worksheet! That was hours ago!" a loud and frustrated voice shouted from the staircase. Down came a fourteen year old girl with a binder in hand, pencil in the bun of her hair, and a calculator between her lips. Her brown eyes were concentrated on the large binder that seemed to be far too cumbersome for her hands to carry. She twitched her small, flat nose to prevent from sneezing but it was too late. She tripped on the way down, trying to catch the binder that flew out of her hands, and fell flat on her stomach. Blowing the messy, side bangs from her face, she stood up with the binder and calculator and walked over to where the three men sat in the kitchen.

"Uncle Bobby! What was taking so…long?" She asked placing her school things onto the table next to Sam's coffee cup. "Is this…" she began but Bobby caught her off.

"Yeah, they are," Bobby spoke nervously. "I'll be right back. Get started on that test alright? I'll help you in a bit." Then he left the room in a dash.

The girl moved to the place Bobby had sat before but remained staring at Dean, half-shocked and half-disgusted with the man.

Dean couldn't help but notice the teen was staring at him. So, he stared back. She had very dark brown hair (almost black) pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. He wondered why he had never known about Bobby's "niece" and why she never been introduced before. She came out of nowhere…

Sam was only thinking of how awkward the silence was. Itching for anyone to start up a conversation. He noticed the way she pierced her eyes at his older brother. He decided enough was enough.

"Um, hey. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced with a small smile. She didn't smile back.

"Dean…" she breathed with her eyes still glaring at the older of the three. Ignoring Sam's introduction. She opened her binder and began her work. Thinking that if she just ignored them, they wouldn't try and speak to her. Then maybe it would make Uncle Bobby reconsider his decision and let her stay at home. But she knew that would never happen. His mind was made up.

"What's your name?" Dean asked to at least get on the right foot with whoever she was. He thought tat she hadn't heard him since her head remained bent and her right hand was scribbling answers then erasing them on a paper that was labeled "Physics' Placement Test." Which didn't make sense to Dean because she was doing homework in the beginning of summer.

Right when he was about to repeat the question she mumbled, "Tallahassee Mars." And she went back to her work.

Dean choked on his coffee. _Mars?_

"You were named after the capital of Florida?" Sam asked, trying to break the tension.

Tally looked up and gave Sam and look. "No, the capital of South Africa," she said rolling her eyes. "Yes, I am fully aware that my name is the capital of a state. Story of my life." She went back to writing.

"Alright then…" Dean murmured at her rudeness.

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Tallahassee! Would it kill you to be a little nice?" Bobby exclaimed walking into the room.

"I'm plenty nice to you, Uncle Bobby. Just let me stay here!" Tally shouted, her voice cracking in frustration.

"You know that I can't keep you here, Tally. It's just for the summer…"

"This is so stupid!" Tally screamed tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sad. She was sad a few weeks ago and was far from it now. Now, she was angry and she couldn't help it.

"Whoa, whoa, Bobby! What's going on?" Dean intervened, confused as to why they were arguing.

"Tallahassee will be spending the summer with the two of you," Bobby explained.

"Wait, why?" Dean questioned.

"Because," Tally wept. "You're my father."


	2. Shock

**Hello readers! Hope you guys are having a great weekend! This chapter was originally longer but I decided to cut it because I don't really like chapters that are too long.. I feel that if you don't leave the reader hanging, they may never come back xD the second part of the chapter will be chapter 3. You won't read a lot of the OC I made but the next chapter will have a lot of her. The chapter is mainly to fill you guys in on why Tally is staying with Dean and etc. So, I think that's all for now. Please review this story and leave suggestions and or comments about this story so far. I would love hear how you guys are taking this new scenario.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. However, this developing plot and Tallahassee is all mine ;3 **

**Enjoy!**

**~Mz. Jinky 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shock**

It wasn't long after Tally's outburst that she ran up the stairs and slammed the door into the room she was staying in. The three men only sat silently in the living room now. Not knowing much to say about the situation they were facing. Dean placed his head in his hands, staring blankly into the wooden floor.

"I just can't believe it," Dean said shaking his head. "Angela never told me she had a child.. She never told me. I knew she was pregnant, but she told me she was getting an abortion… Sh—she… She.." Dean paused. "The girl looks just like me."

"Where is Angela exactly?" Sam intruded curiously. "Why does she suddenly want Dean knowing he had a daughter?" It didn't make sense that she would hide the little girl from his brother to only present her 14 years later. It didn't make much sense at all.

Sam remembered Angela. She was his brother's first long-term relationship before college. It broke the girls' hearts around school to find out that Dean wouldn't be looking for dates any longer. The two were seen as a super couple. Angela and Dean were best friends. And it was plain to see that they loved each other, although their relationship wasn't the type to say it aloud every day, or even at all. But they both knew. So, did it really matter? It wasn't until Dean was told she was pregnant that the fighting began. He didn't know what to do with a child at 18. He wanted a life before being tied down. He wanted adventure. He wanted to be happy to find out he was having a child and not regretful that he had forgotten a condom that one night. Only him and Sam knew about the pregnancy. If John ever knew…Well, Dean probably would've known the baby was born 14 years ago…

Dean was caught drunk by Angela one night; lipstick stains on his lips with his pants unzipped and his belt unbuckled. It was quite obvious where he had spent his night. Long story short: (or at least the story Dean told Sam) the fight they had that night, was the last night they ever spoke. She sent a letter with no return address stating that an abortion was being taken place and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And she moved. Just like that. And Just like that, Dean never looked for her.

"She's…she's…" Bobby trailed, sadness reaching his eyes . "She's dead, boys. Angela is dead."

Dean closed his eyes. This was too much. He couldn't help but think of how Tally might think of him. Dean knew (until now) that he had never had a daughter. However, Tally must've known she had a father, in some shape or form. He knew she did. She thought he had abandoned her. Left Angela on her own. Angela was dead now and Tally had to move in with a man who she never knew for the summer. He couldn't possibly understand what she was going through.

Dean sniffed, wiping the wetness from his eyelids. _Oh Angela_, he thought. _What ever happened to you?_

"She doesn't exactly seem like she agrees with your decision, Bobby," Sam reminded him, nodding towards the staircase. Sam's eyes softened.

"How do you think she'll _seem_ after her mother just passing, you idjit?" Bobby snapped angrily. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. "I think it'll just do her some good to know her father."

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want her with me. Trust me, I do. More than anything. But if she doesn't want to be with me…" Dean explained slowly, looking away from Bobby.

"That's what I don't like about you, Dean," Bobby told him in disapproval. "You give up without even trying. Of course she doesn't want to stay with you! She already had to leave her home, her friends, her mother died and she thinks you abandoned her!" That stung in Dean's chest. "Win her over. It might take a while because she's got your attitude. You have to be a father to her. Let her be your daughter."

"You said for the summer," Sam interrupted his speech, receiving a glare from Bobby. "What's going on after August?"

"Tally was accepted to this fancy, private high school in Massachusetts. She's crazy smart. Corrects me all the time." Bobby began to ramble. "She loves music, prefers the classics, and she'll dance to anything. She has one best friend, Creighton, completely overprotective of her. Scares me some o' the time…" Bobby went on with his introduction of Tally. She liked classics as Dean did. She was book smart like Sam. And was just as stubborn as her mother.

Her mother… Angela… He could see so much of her in Tally. He could see himself too. Angela's dark skin mixed in with Deans' tan. Her black and wild hair as he remembered Angela's complaints about just cutting it all off one day. Although it was 14 years ago, he could remember why she was naming her Tallahassee.

_June 14, 1997_

_They both leaned their backs onto the hood of Dean's car. Just watching the night sky._

"_After college, I'm going to get out of this stupid town and make something out of myself. You know, get a good job, have my own family and live in Tallahassee." Angela told her boyfriend with a sigh. _

"_Tallahassee? Trying to get away from me, now are ya?" Dean joked placing his arm over her shoulder and hugging her into his side._

"_You'd come with me, silly. Whether we're still together or not. I'm not raising this baby alone," Angela warned threateningly, stroking the large bump of her stomach._

"_I would never leave you with our child, Angie. I love you," he reminded her, kissing her hair. "But why Tallahassee?"_

"_It's the same place my father raised me. I promise you'd like it there."_

"_Anywhere you go, I'll follow, babe."_

"How did she die, Bobby?" Sam asked, snapping Dean from his memories.

"She was murdered, boys." _Like this day could get any worse…_ Dean thought miserably.

"She knows that?" Dean asked, his main focus on his daughter and her safety.

"No," Bobby answered. "She was told Angela was in a car accident. She didn't need to know that someone was after her mother. Which is another reason why I want you two to keep her for the summer. I don't want his dirty hands on 'er." Dean nodded.

"Who did it?" Sam asked cautiously, watching Bobby carefully.

"We don't know yet. The case is still being investigated."

"Did Angela come to you?"

"I didn't know Dean had a child until 2 months ago. She begged me not to call and tell you. She came to me and told me that someone was after her. Tally was left with me. Tally wasn't even around for the death."

Dean still had a million questions. Where had Angela been? Had Tally ever asked for him? Why hadn't Bobby still told him about his daughter when he found out? Better yet, why hadn't Angela told him that she gave birth?

"I need to speak to her," was all Dean said before standing from the couch and walking towards the staircase.


End file.
